supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Wolf (SSBB)
Este artículo trata sobre la aparición de Wolf en ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Para ver información general acerca del personaje, véase Wolf O'Donnell.'' Wolf (ウルフ''' Urufu'') es un personaje desbloqueable en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, originario del [[Star Fox (universo)|universo Star Fox]]. La inclusión de Wolf como personaje jugable fue confirmada el 31 de Marzo del 2008, haciéndole el último personaje confirmado. Mahito Ōba y Jay Ward le interpretan en las versiones japonesas y occidentales del juego, respectivamente. Contrario a la creencia popular, Wolf no es un clon de Fox, a pesar de que sus ataques especiales, así como su Smash Final, sean similares entre sí. Wolf se encuentra en la 14ta. posición en la tier list, al tope de la clase C. Wolf posee una tremenda movilidad en el aire, debido a poseer la cuarta velocidad aérea más alta del juego, así como saltos altos y rápidos. Además, posee la tercera mayor velocidad de caída más alta del juego, lo cual junto a ataques aéreos con poco retraso al aterrizar (junto con amplias ventanas para activar el auto-canceling), le permiten transicionar del combate aéreo al terrestre de forma fluida. Los ataques terrestres de Wolf también son moderadamente rápidos, y varios de estos poseen alcance más allá de lo que aparentan visualmente. Esto se suma a su capacidad de realizar combos sin sacrificar demasiada potencia, y sus ataques especiales sirven varios propositos. Sin embargo, Wolf sufre de tres grandes debilidades. Wolf es extremadamente propenso a las cadenas de agarres debido a sus ya mencionados atributos, incluso pudiendo perder una vida si ve en dicha situación. En cuanto a sus habilidades de recuperación, la Centella Wolf y el Wolf de fuego cubren una distancia decente, pero Wolf debe acercarse más al escenario que otros personajes para poder agarrar los bordes de los mismos; pero estos no confieren a Wolf de ningún impulso, lo cual dificulta esta tarea. Lo peor de todo, sin embargo, es que Wolf es el personaje más vulnerable contra los Smash meteóricos; Wolf debe de esperar el doble de tiempo que el resto de los personajes para realizar una cancelación meteórica, lo que significa que incluso el Smash meteórico más débil puede sellar su destino. Cómo desbloquear * Participar en 450 Combates en el Modo Versus. * Completar el modo Jefes Finales con Fox o Falco. * Después de terminar el modo El Emisario Subespacial, ir a la fase "Las ruinas" donde habrá una nueva puerta casi al final de la primera parte (después de bajar por los picos). Atributos De los tres personajes de Star Fox presentes en Brawl, las características de Wolf como luchador son las más individuales. Wolf es el más pesado de los tres, y a pesar de poseer una estructura corporal mayor que Fox y Falco, Wolf se inclina mientras está de pie y mientras se mueve por el suelo; como tal, tiene la postura más baja de los tres, lo que irónicamente lo hace difícil de golpear. Su velocidad al correr es lenta, apenas superando su velocidad al caminar, pero tiene la cuarta velocidad de caída más rápida, y la cuarta velocidad aérea más rápida. Si bien esto le proporciona buena movilidad aérea, Wolf es vulnerable a las cadenas de agarres, debido a su peso y su rápida velocidad de caída. La mayoría de los ataques de Wolf empiezan rápidamente y tienen buen alcance. Muchos de estos tienen el potencial de dar un K.O., como su ataque aéreo hacia atrás, su ataque fuerte hacia arriba, y sus ataques Smash. La velocidad y el alcance de los mismos le permiten atacar de manera efectiva en el suelo, así como en el aire, y pueden aumentar el daño de los oponentes rápidamente. Sin embargo, muchos de estos ataques también tienen malas consecuencias en caso de encontrarse con un escudo, lo que permite a sus oponentes agarrarlo con facilidad si bloquean sus ataques. Su ataque aéreo hacia abajo es un Smash meteórico relativamente débil, pero se inicia rápidamente en comparación con otros ataques de este tipo, y es muy fácil de conectar. Los movimientos especiales de Wolf son variantes de los de Fox y Falco, pero tienen diferentes animaciones y propiedades. Su ataque especial normal, Disparo láser, es un arma que dispara rayos láser como proyectiles, y su tasa de disparo es más lenta que la de sus homólogos. Sin embargo, sus láseres propinan retroceso significativo, buen daño, y ningún personaje es capaz de eludirlo agachándose a nivel del suelo. También sirve como un arma cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que causa daño extra a los enemigos si la propia pistola hace contacto con ellos. Su ataque especial hacia abajo, Reflector, es un movimiento versátil que desvía los proyectiles y le otorga una breve ventana de invencibilidad, que puede ser utilizada para evitar los ataques, y escapar de cadenas de agarres si su oponente comete un error. Sin embargo, los proyectiles no se puede reflejar hasta que termine de activarse. Si bien su velocidad en el aire y sus movimientos de recuperación le permiten desplazarse una distancia considerable con este fin, estos movimientos son fácilmente predecibles; como tal, son fáciles de interceptar. Esto, en combinación con su vulnerabilidad a las cadenas de agarres, le presenta un problema, ya que algunas cadenas de agarres (sobre todo la del Rey Dedede) pueden forzarlo fuera del escenario. Su ataque especial lateral, Centella Wolf, mueve a Wolf en diagonal y hacia arriba de forma rápida, y se utiliza para la recuperación horizontal. Centella Wolf también tiene características inusuales que pueden ser utilizadas para ayudar a Wolf a recuperarse. Su ataque especial hacia arriba, Wolf de fuego, es un movimiento que lo impulsa en el sentido que el jugador elija. Toma mucho menos tiempo de preparación en comparación con Fox de fuego y Pájaro de fuego, arrastra a los oponentes con él, y da una patada al final. En general, Wolf es un personaje equilibrado, que puede tener problemas cuando se enfrenta a oponentes que pueden explotar sus debilidades, pero tiene fortalezas que le dan la posición de un competidor viable. Movimientos Ataques terrestres Normales *Ataque normal: Wolf da un garrazo con su mano derecha (3%), luego otro con la mano izquierda (2%) y finalmente da una apresurada mordida (4%). *Ataque en carrera: Wolf realiza una voleteta hacia atrás, golpeando al rival con sus pies y elevándolo (9%). *Fuerte lateral: Wolf da un garrazo con ambas manos, si se ejecuta correctamente, conecta dos golpes, teniendo el segundo un buen knockback (5% el primero, 6% el segundo). *Fuerte hacia arriba: Wolf levanta rápidamente su pie y da una patada (10%). *Fuerte hacia abajo: Wolf da una rápida patada (6%). Smash *Superior: Wolf realiza dos patadas, primero una horizontal (6%-8%) y luego una vertical (12%-17%). *Lateral: Wolf realiza un potente garrazo con su mano izquierda, puede asestar dos golpes (5%-7% el primero, 10%-14% el segundo). *Inferior: Wolf da dos garrazos bajos, uno hacia adelante (14%-19%) y uno hacia atrás (13%-18%). Ataques aéreos *Normal: Wolf realiza una voltereta, sin embargo sólo conecta un golpe (8%). *Delantero: Wolf realiza un garrazo horizontal (11%). *Trasero: Wolf da una patada horizontal hacia atrás (13%), si el golpe se conecta con el cuerpo de Wolf, solo inflige 9%-10%. *Superior: Wolf realiza un garrazo en arco por sobre su cabeza (10%). *Inferior: Wolf realiza un garrazo con ambas manos hacia abajo (15%), actúa como un Smash meteórico. Agarres y Lanzamientos *Agarre normal: Wolf extiende su brazo derecho. *Agarre corriendo: Wolf extiende su brazo derecho mientras frena abruptamente. *Golpiza: Wolf da rodillazos a su oponente, es una golpiza muy débil pero muy rápida (1%). *Lanzamiento hacia delante: Wolf da un garrazo a su oponente (7%). *Lanzamiento hacia atrás: Wolf lanza a su oponente a hacia su espalda, y le da un garrazo en el aire (7%). *Lanzamiento hacia arriba: Wolf lanza a su rival sobre sí mismo, y le propina un garrazo (7%). *Lanzamiento hacia abajo: Wolf lanza a su rival al suelo, y le propina un garrazo (12%). Movimientos especiales Otros Entrada Se eyecta de su Wolfen. ( ) ( ) Burlas *Normal: ( ) Aúlla como los lobos en luna llena. *Lateral: ( ) Gira sobre su pie diciendo "What's the matter, scared?". En la japonesa, Wolf dice "Doushita, doushita?" (どうした、どうした?; traducido como "¿Qué pasa, eh?"). *Hacia abajo: ( ) Clava su garra en el suelo mientras gruñe. Poses de espera *Rasguña al aire. ( ) *Hace como si estuviera aullando. ( ) Pose de victoria *Se voltea, dando la espalda, para luego levantar su brazo y voltearse, tras lo cual dice "Weaklings, the bunch of you!". En laversión japonesa, Wolf dice "Fun~, jakusha domo ne." (ふんっ、弱者どもめ''; traducido como "Hmph, que débiles.") *Da dos garrazos al aire, se detiene, y concluye con una patada mientras dice "I will be the one to take you down.". En la versión japonesa, Wolf dice "Kisama wo taosu no wa kono oresama da!" (貴様を倒すのはこの俺様だ; traducido como "¡Serán derrotados por mi persona!") *Se agacha hacia delante y gruñe, para luego erguirse nuevamente y reir. **Si Fox o Falco estuvieron presentes en el combate, Wolf dirá "Playtime's over, Star Fox!". En la versión japonesa, Wolf dice "Asobi wa owari da, Sutā Fokkusu!" (遊びは終わりだ、スターフォックス!; traducido como "¡Se acabó el juego, Star Fox!") Paleta de colores center|700px Tema de victoria center Rol en El Emisario Subespacial right|300px Wolf, al igual que Jigglypuff y Toon Link, no influye en absoluto en la historia del Emisario Subespacial. Aun así, es posible que Wolf se una al equipo. Para encontrarse con Wolf, el jugador debe ingresar a una puerta roja secreta en las ruinas después de que Tabuu haya sido derrotado; una vez sea atravesada, el jugador será transportado al Sistema Lylat, en donde se ve una corta escena; en esta, Wolf es visto volando en su Wolfen, tras lo cual salta fuera de la nave y aterriza sobre el Pleiades. Luego, Wolf adopta una pose, listo para atacar. Si Wolf es derrotado, se unirá al equipo. Descripción del trofeo right|90px :'''Wolf :Un piloto cuyo nombre completo es Wolf O´Donell. Lidera un grupo de mercenarios llamado Star Wolf. Se ha cruzado en el camino de Fox en numerosas ocasiones y ambos se respetan mutuamente. La constante intromisión de Wolf en la vida de Fox proviene de su relación con el padre de Fox, James. Debido a su amplio historial delictivo, se paga un precio muy alto por su cabeza. :*''N64: Star Fox 64'' :*''NGC: Star Fox Assault'' Curiosidades *Wolf, Jigglypuff y Toon Link son los únicos personajes que no pueden ser desbloqueados al jugar la historia principal del Modo Aventura: El emisario subespacial. Esto es debido a que la inclusión de estos personajes fue considerada en una etapa de desarrollo muy adelantada, por lo que estaban a punto de ser descartados por cuestiones de tiempo.Sakurai answers some (old) questions– about Brawl! (en inglés) Visitado el 17 de abril de 2018. Referencias Véase también Categoría:Personajes desbloqueables